Main:Claire Martin
Versailles, Île-de-France, France |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = La Persévérante de Marsannay la Côte |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Nellu Pop |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Claire Martin (born May 12 in Versailles) is a retired elite French artistic gymnast. She is the 2015 European bronze medalist on balance beam. Junior Career Martin started off 2013 by competing at the French Nationals. She won gold on floor and silver on beam. She was selected to compete against a team of Romanian gymnasts at a junior friendly meet, where she won silver with her team and in the all-around, bronze on bars and floor, and placed fourth on beam. She later competed at another friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, Great Britain, and Switzerland, winning silver with her team and placing fourth in the all-around. That summer, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, placing fourth with her team and winning bronze on balance beam. In late October, she was named to the French team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division, the French team won the uneven bars, placed third on beam and floor, fourth in the all-around, and eighth on vault. Individually, she won bronze on beam, placed seventh in the all-around, and eighth on floor. She qualified to the Top Massilia, where she placed fifth on beam. Later, she competed at the French National Cup, winning bronze in the all-around. Senior Career 2014 Martin's senior debut came at the French Nationals in 2014, where she placed fifth in the all-around, and sixth on beam and floor. In April, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Romania, winning team silver. In May, she competed at the European Championships. While the French team placed eleventh in qualifications and did not advance to the team final, Martin qualified to balance beam finals, where she suffered a fall and finished seventh. In September, she was named to the French team for the World Championships. She competed at a friendly meet against Austria and the Netherlands, winning team silver. In Nanning, China, the French team finished in thirteenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning gold on balance beam and placing fourth with her team, sixth on floor, and twelfth in the all-around. 2015 At the French National Championships in March, Martin placed fifth in the all-around and won silver on balance beam and floor exercise. She went on to compete at the Doha World Cup later that month, placing eighth on floor. At the European Championships in her home country, she placed sixteenth in the all-around, and performed a wonderfully solid balance beam routine to win bronze in front of the home crowd. In September, she competed on three events at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team silver, beam bronze, and placing fourth on floor and ninth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While France didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016-2017 Back problems prevented Martin from training at full strength. She competed watered-down routines on two events at the French National Championships in June, but didn't make the event finals. In 2017, she retired from gymnastics.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Una Patada En Los Huevos" by Alberto Iglesias References